


Alternative Harvest

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: WolfCop (2014)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Milking, Reptilian dick, Werewolf, Werewolf Cock, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The Mayor and The Chief decide that it would be easier to just breed werewolves instead of the trouble of making them every 32 years.





	Alternative Harvest

Lou slowly opened his eyes and blinked around in the dim light, ‘ _ Okay, what the fuck?’ _

“Hey there, big guy! Sleep well?”

Lou blinked and looked up at Willie as the gun emporium owner and town nut squatted down in front of Lou, peering at him through the bars of the . . . of the cage . . . Lou looked around as best he could and his eyes widened,

“What the fuck is going on, Willie?”

“Okay, here’s the deal, chief,” Willie plopped down onto the concrete next to the cage, “You’re a werewolf, right?”

“I guess?” Lou tried to remember that night he’d turned in the cell back at the station but that was all a little . . . fuzzy.

“Okay, you are, so anyway,” Willie gestured about the room which now that Lou’s eyes focused, he could make out that they were just in a basement with a single bare bulb above them and small blacked out windows with bars on them and at the far wall was a massive metal door, “I’m in a cult, don’t give me that look it was obvious I wasn’t on the up-and-up, so we use werewolf blood to stay young, literally I’m over 200 years old. Look good for my age, don’t I? So, so here’s the thing, usually what we do is turn someone and then sacrifice them,  _ but  _  I talked our high priestess into a new idea.”

He leaned forward, putting his hands up and wiggling them, 

“ _ Breeding _ !”

Lou’s eyes narrowed and his mouth hung slack as he tried to focus his hungover mind on Willie, “Huh?”

“We get some of your wolf-spunk and start a pack! This way we won’t have to keep killing people just for one night of blood! Genius, right?” Willie smiled and put a cigarette between his lips, “Just one problem with that, well, two problems. One, we need a  female to squirt your goo into and two, you need to be at your most virile so that there means you gotta sober up.”

“You’re insane!” Lou shouted, looking around and grunting when he realized he couldn’t move.

The cage he was in was just large enough for him to get up on all fours but he couldn’t turn around at all. He could lie down and sit but that was it. He looked back at Willie who was looking at him with a sad kind of grimace,

“I’m not insane, just power-hungry and loving looking like a 35 year old stud for hundreds of years. Look, if it makes you feel better, which I’m sure it won’t, but I’m really sorry about this. I really truly am. I like you a helluva lot, Lou, but you were the dumb fuck that wandered into the trap . . . Honestly I thought we were going to target Terry or Tina, but Terry turned out to be a druggy and Tina’s too damn smart and always shirks me off on you so . . . it had to be you.” Willie sighed heavily and leaned forward, “I want you to know that while I’m going to really enjoy milking you, I am sorry about where we’re keeping you, I tried to talk them into letting you have an enclosure or something but you know how-”

“Wait, I’m sorry,  _ milking me _ ? What the fu-” Lou stopped and looked down at himself, “Where are my clothes?”

“You don’t need them anymore.” Willie leaned forward, “Your purpose is to shoot your wad so we can get pups.”

“ . . . “ Lou blinked slowly at Willie and at the big grin on the freak’s face, “You’re gonna-”

“Get you off, yeah. The others want to watch but they’re gonna let me do the deed.”

Lou started then snarled loudly and hit the bars with the side of his fist, “Fuck you!”

“Oh I wish, but you weren’t nearly interested in me as you were in Her Holiness since her pheromones are stronger than mine but damn was watching you rut one out enough to get my motor running!” Willie chuckled then leaned back when Lou hit the bars with both fists, “Easy there, big guy, you’re gonna need all that energy for later.”

“Get me the fuck out of here, Willie!” Lou shouted.

“No dice, Lou, you know the general truth now and I don’t need you getting all wolfy and killing my ass. Maybe when you’re a bit better trained we can negotiate free time.” Willie smiled, reaching out and stroking Lou’s hair, pulling his hand back right before Lou was able to bite him.

Lou snarled and tried to move around in the cage but it didn’t matter what he did, he was stuck, “You-”

“Well, as much as I’d love to sit around and let you insult me, I have to get ready for tonight and I think we’re having waffles which are fucking amazing.” Willie stood up and flicked the ash off his cigarette, “See you in a few hours.”

Lou shouted after Willie but the massive door slammed shut and he was left alone, the light was even turned off.

* * *

 

Hours passed and Lou’s head felt fuzzy and light, he could really use a drink . . . the door opened and three people stepped in, the Mayor, the Chief and Willie, kind of a strange mix but Lou wasn’t really focusing on the right now as Willie was pushing a cart in behind the other two. The cart had several plastic bags and vials and what appeared to be a . . . cockring . . . Lou arched an eyebrow and snorted,

“Okay . . . “

“Don’t give me that look,” Willie mumbled as he grabbed the cockring and knelt down by the cage at Lou’s hip, “Gotta milk as much out of ya as possible, this’ll help.”

“Willie, don’t talk.” The Mayor muttered as she watched intently.

“Sorry.” Willie called over his shoulder.

“Always knew you and Lou were banging.” The Chief chuckled tilting his head.

“Oh fuck you, I’ve never done  _ anything  _ with him!” Lou shouted then grunted as a bit was shoved in his mouth and strapped behind his head, “Fug all ob ou.”

“This is getting pretty kinky.” The Mayor chuckled.

Willie made a face and patted Lou’s back, “Ready? The moon is gonna be up soon, so-”

He didn’t get to finish because he felt the wrenching, tearing of his flesh across his back as he began to transform into his wolf form, he howled and groaned around the gag and slammed into the bars as he flesh ripped open and was sloughed off. What felt like an eternity later, he crouched in the cage, now there was even less room and he felt the bars pressing against his furry hide. 

Lou grunted then snarled as he felt a hand slide along his stomach down between his legs where his cock sheath was. He tried to look over his shoulder but there wasn’t enough room and he snarled in frustration, pressing his forehead into the bars as fingers started to push hsi cock out of its sheath.

Lou groaned, his hips stuttering a bit and he felt Willie slipping something tight onto his cock, he growled loudly then moaned, Willie was stroking him off with one hand while squeezing just behind the swollen knot that was starting to form a the base of Lou’s penis.

“Here it comes!” Willie laughed as Lou’s hips thrust and he came, “Hoo boy, that did not take long.”

Lou snarled and closed his eyes, whatever was on his cock was slid back off then held up and Lou rolled his eyes, it was a large condom that had a lot of his splooge in the bottom,

“Success!” The Mayor chuckled and clasped her hands, “Milk him dry and don’t lose any of it, bring all of the samples to us when you’re done.”

“Oh, okey doke,” Willie gave her the thumbs-up then turned to Lou as the Chief and Mayor left, “Gonna give you a breather before we do that again, don’t want your dick to fall off.”

Lou huffed and shifted his weight angrily, his cock hadn’t retracted and Willie kept running his fingers up and down the shaft idly before grabbing it and pumping again after rolling another condom on. Lou snarled and tried to pull away but he came again and had to put his weight on the bars, panting loudly and closing his eyes, 

“Wiggie, stob . . . “ Lou whined as another condom was put on and Willie started to stimulate him again.

“Almost done, I think you got one more good load in ya.” Willie murmured, pulling Lou’s cock back and fisting it.

Lou threw his head back and howled angrily as his dick pulsed painfully and he came a last time, it was barely a whole spurt but it was enough and he collapsed in exhaustion. Willie leaned against the bars and reached over to pet Lou’s shoulders after removing the ring,

“I’d ask if you’re okay but I know you aren’t, that’s okay though, you can feel like shit if you want.” He smiled, “If you’re  _ really _ good, I can get you some whiskey, I’ll bet, no one cares after the full moon what I do with you.”

Lou narrowed his eyes at Willie and flipped him off but Willie only laughed and nudged Lou through the bars,

“C’mon this won’t be so bad! You can just be my big lap dog!”

“Sug a dig.” Lou muttered.

“Okay.”

Lou was about to make another witty comeback, Willie grabbed his dick and pulled it through the bars, wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it down to the knot. Lou yelped and almost pulled away then sighed, he lifted his leg and pressed through the bars as best he could while Willie sucked his spent cock. 

Willie ran his fingers over the bunched up sheath until Lou started to relax and retract then he scooted around and knelt in front of Lou, undoing his belt and tugging his faded jeans down, 

“I got a load for you now.” Willie smirked and pulled his cock out, stroking the foreskin back, “I’m sure lizard dick isn’t as much fun as dog dick but you’ll manage.”

Willie’s form shimmered and his cock changed into a long, curling pink thing like a tentacle. Lou cocked his head at it then shifted to press his nose against the bars and sniffed the pheromones that Willie was giving off. He groaned as his balls throbbed. Willie undid the gag on Lou and leaned forward, his cock slipping between the bars and writhing a bit toward Lou’s mouth.

Lou grunted and flicked his tongue over the tip of Willie’s cock making the shape-shifter hiss and shiver. His dick started to harden further and soon was rigidly quivering. Lou looked up at Willie and snorted, his claws reaching out to wrap tightly around Willie’s willy and twist it. Willie’s eyes widened and he yelped, 

“Fuck! Fuck stop that! Jesus, that hurts!”

“Unlock the fucking cage or I tear it right off!” Lou growled, his claws digging into the flushed pink flesh.

Willie squealed and fumbled with a small ring of keys before shoving one into a large padlock on the side of the cage and turning it, with a metallic click the side of the cage swung open and Lou tumbled out, releasing Willie.

Willie whimpered and clutched at his cock, glaring up at Lou, “Asshole! All I did was jerk you off!”

Lou didn’t answer as he stood up and stretched, “Full moon’s almost over, I’m going home.”

“Fine, whatever you fucking want, we’re done with you for another month.” Willie muttered, sitting up and wrenching his pants up.

Lou blinked slowly and looked at Willie, “Are you coming or not?”

Willie blinked angrily up at Lou, “Why would I do that? And why would you want that?”

“Because you still want me to fuck you before the sun rises and you’re harmless to me. They want my jizz, fine, whatever the fuck I’ll fucking  _ give  _ it to them. They aren’t getting out of this one-horse town anyway.” Lou shrugged, “Also, I’m not gonna be able to sell this to anyone else so . . . are you coming?”

Willie stood up, “You aren’t gonna twist my dick off, are you?”

“No.” Lou tapped his foot impatiently.

“Fine, but you’re buying the beer.”


End file.
